revamped_hayden_and_diamondfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallow's Eve
Team Haymond help a girl named Eve with a ghost problem at her mansion, unaware that she might not be what she seems at first glance. Meanwhile, after an evil from the past of Asphodel strikes once again, It's up to her, Balthazar and the Royal Hounds to stop it before it continues to wreck havoc. Plot 'Act I' The chapter begins at the Dreizler's household, where Hayden and Diamond are getting ready for halloween. When they finish, the door opens and a shadowy figure appears, who soon turns out to be Asphodel, wearing a highschool girl uniform. They talk for a while, and then Balthazar barges in wearing an hallucigenia costume. After a short conversation and a song from Diamond, they go downstairs. Once there, the twins open the door and meet with the rest of Team Haymond, who get scared when they see Asphodel's costume. After the twins leave, Asphodel asks Balthazar to help her protect the candy, before explaining who they are supposed to protect them from: Cy-Nadretae. Just then the woman hears the door open and goes there with a candy bowl, her enthusiasm leaving when she sees It's the Alpha Girls. After giving them candy, they are attacked by Cy-Nadretae, who scares them before stealing their candy. Meanwhile, back with the team, they are trick-or-treating at the streets, the majority of the team getting candy while Lucas gets a rock. As they wonder where to go next, they hear some groaning and turn to see the bruised Alpha Girls, who reject their offer to help them and walk back to the Byrne's household. The team continues and meets up with Eve, who scares them at first glance. Eve asks them if they could help her with something, which Hayden immediately answers yes without the consent of the rest of the team. Hayden assures the team they'll go trick-or-treating later after the task is done. Eve then reveals what she wanted to ask them: help her get rid of some ghosts at her mansion. They ask "Ghosts?" in a worried tone before coming with her. 'Act II' Asphodel and Balthazar are at the attic, Asphodel taking out various classical weapons of classic monsters. Balthazar speaks with her and convinces the woman to leave it and return to what they're supposed to do: give candy to kids and then scare them. When they come back to it, however, Cy-Nadretae makes his appearance and shocks the duo. not wasting time, Asphodel calls for help from the Royal Hounds, stating that they'll go hunt the monster. A loud "YEEEEAAAAAAH!" is heard, which is revealed to come from Balthazar, who has an mp3 in hand. Meanwhile, with the team and Eve, they arrive at her mansion, which has the classic appearance of a haunted mansion. The team are about to go in, but Helen gets a call and leaves in order to go help Group 465 with Asphodel's hunt for Cy-Nadretae. They then go inside and, after looking at the interior of the mansion, go upstairs and to the girl's room. On their way, Hayden and Diamond get sidetracked and Hayden grabs a document concerning Eve's health and a necklace with her and a woman, presumably her mother. They then return with the rest, who look at the ghosts come out. One of these is a ghost woman with a red dress, who Eve stares at with an angry look. Back with Asphodel and Balthazar, Nadine appears and informs them that Group 465 is ready to help them. They soon arrive in a truck and Madeline comes out, hugging Asphodel and remarking that she has grown so much. Cy-Nadretae attacks, eating Jennifer's bowl of marshmallows before leaving. Everybody gets inside, but the truck collapses shortly afterwards. They then use a bike two person bike, the Royal Hounds and Madleine balancing an inverted pyramid, and they go track the monster down. Act III Back with the team, they and Eve decide to have someone do something to stall for time as they think for something to do. Lucas volunteers and sings a song he made up after going to a haunted mansion once. It's well received by the ghosts, but it doesn't give Team Haymond and Eve time enough to think of a plan. The ghost woman then asks Eve why does she want to get rid of them since they're her family and, after Team Haymond gets shocked by this, she reveals herself as Eve's mother. Believing that It's time to tell the truth, Eve turns into her ghost form, shocking the team. Meanwhile, Asphodel, Balthazar, Group 465, Madeline and Helen get to Candy avenue to a sugar-free candy store. After questioning this, Asphodel asks to the cashier if it has any free candy they can use as ammunition for their gadgets. He then presses a button which reveals the thousands of free candy on the store. Asphodel says "Perfect!" at the sight. Back with Team Haymond, Hayden just finishes processing what just happened, Eve asks him whose side are they with: her family, or Eve's. Hayden tries to get a third option and say he'll try to help both sides, but this angers Eve and makes her decide to attack the rest of Crown Town with her wrath, angry with nobody helping her get rid of her family. The team manage to escape just as the mansion collapses, looking at the horizon to see a huge pillar of light with Eve's screaming face come out of it. Hayden mutters "Oh no" as the ghosts come out of there and go to other parts of the North side of Crown Town. Act IV Team Haymond manage to arrive at a place near Candy Avenue, Hayden getting worried when Diamond does not appear. He the spots her walking to the team while singing a song about how they messed up. Once she arrives, it doesn't take long before Cy-Nadretae arrives and confronts the team, Lucas staring at him and throwing the rock he got earlier at the monster, who eats it in order to intimidate him. His upper half slowly melts and is then hit by a shot of sugar-free candy, coming from Asphodel's blaster. Afterwards he retreats and, after explaining that their house is safe, Asphodel calls Cupcakes the Puggle on her cellphone, who accepts to deal with the monster while everybody else goes to the nearby headquarters. On an alley, Cupcakes meets up with the monster and, with the help of some shadowy figures throwing down a bag full of liquified sugar-free candy, attacks the monster. He dodges the bag and the shadowy figures reveal themselves to be Mrs. Gabler's Chihuahuas. A brief battle between Cy-Nadretae, Cupcakes the Puggle and the chihuahuas issues and the dogs come out victorious, Cy-Nadretae melting away to nothing as the dogs exchange thumbs up and leave. Cupcakes locates the team, but soon feels ghostly chills and turns to see the ghosts flying around, getting jumpscared by Eve before leaving. Act V At the headquarters, with a barricade over the door, Hayden quickly explains what happened to everyone, Asphodel getting angry and stating that Hayden will be in a lot of trouble when It's over. They then question where Cupcakes is, Amber sarcastically guessing that she'll soon appear looking like she saw something terrifying. The puggle and does look the part, barricading the window she just went through as Wilbur replied to Amber and Asphodel walked to the dog. After convincing the dog to let her see outside, Asphodel spots a lot of ghosts flying nearby, one of them spotting her and confusing the woman for Hayden or Diamond. The ghosts rushes at her, but the two manage to barricade the window again before he arrives. A part of the barricade in the door is busted open and Eve peeks from there, Group 465 and Helen closing the part where she peeked and rebuilding the barricade. After a while, Asphodel gets an idea, and comes out, the ghosts being disturbed by the woman's costume. Everybody comes out of the headquarters and go ahead while Asphodel, Diamond and Hayden stay back. Asphodel walks back to Hayden, who has Diamodn trying in vain to get him up, and after a short talk with him, joins Diamond as they sing a song to make him feel better. Once the song succeeds in doing that, Hayden takes out the necklace and health reports from earlier and shouts to get going to the Sapsford Street as fast as possible. Act VI At the Sapsford Street, everybody walks around the deserted street while looking around, expecting an encounter anytime. Some ghosts come out and the team attack them as Eve watches, Jessie coming to her and trying to be reasonable. Once Eve tells her to shut up, Jessie finally snaps and starts an argument with her daughter as the trio arrive, hiding behind some bushes so that the ghosts don't spot them. Hayden then explains his plan: reconcile Jessie and Eve so that they go to the afterlife with the rest of the ghosts. With each flaw present on the plan is pointed out, Hayden answers something to counter them. once he finishes and sees Cupcakes shield bouncing around, he decides to use it as a platform in order to jump higher and reach and pull down the ghosts so he can talk with them. He then asks Diamond and Asphodel if they can cover him, and they grip their blasters and answer that they can. Once the boy gets ready to execute his plan, Rodney and Lucy try to stop him from doing it. He tells them to trust him and, when the two return to the team to see Diamond and Asphodel nearby, Hayden uses the shield as a platform and jumps high enough to reach the ghost's legs, dragging them down as he falls. Once he hits the ground and gets up, he remarks that he didn't believe it would work just before Eve recognizes him, ordering the ghosts to focus on the boy before being convinced by Jessie to allow him to speak. He takes out the necklace and health reports and gives them to the girl, who reads them and discovers that Jessie wasn't being manipulative when she was alive, but was trying to keep her alive as much as possible for the operation of her tuberculosis. When she died, she also died, from a broken heart as she says. The two hug and Eve decides to go to the afterlife with the rest of the ghosts, who cheer. Before going, Eve thanks Hayden for fixing her relationship with her mother and apologizing before she leaves, giving the boy a kiss before leaving. Diamond then comes by and mentions that the kiss means that Hayden was kissed by a dead girl, the boy acting justifiably shocked at the revelation. He then decides to continue trick-or-treating at the Sapsford Street, only for Asphodel to remind him that since the ghost invasion is over, It's time for him to pay for starting it in the first place, the boy soon adding that It will have to be after halloween. The woman growls and chases after him and the team as Balthazar and the Royal Hounds sigh, following after the woman. Epilogue Team Haymond are sitting at the grass, looking at the clouds. Diamond then gets up and says that last halloween was a blast, earning responses from the others that second her opinion until Hayden doesn't answer at all. He says that he's feeling bad for almost ruining their fun with the ghost invasion and all. Diamond tells him that at least he tried to, and succeeded in, fixing everything and they had some fun. She also adds that the special didn't end in the cliche "everybody runs away screaming" ending. Asphodel suddenly arrives wearing a clown costume with sharp teeth and a broom, the team looking confused before Asphodel screams that Hayden's still grounded, in which they scream as loud as they can before running away as Asphodel chases them. Eve appears one more time and winks at the reader, returning back to the afterlife and ending the story. Songs *"It's Candy!" *"Haunted Abandoned Mansion" *"We Messed Up!" *"Fix This Mistake!" Characters *Hayden Dreizler *Diamond Dreizler *Asphodel Dreizler *Balthazar Byrne *Lucy Wayne *Lucas Wayne *Helen Blasia *Rodney Byrne *Cupcakes the Puggle *Jessie Hallow *Madeline (Small role) *Eve Hallow (Primary antagonist) *Cy-Nadretae (Minor antagonist) *Royal Hounds Group 465 *Newspaper Girl (Minor role) *Alpha Girls (Cameo) *Penelope Gabler (Cameo) *Rose Wayne (Mentioned) Allusions *Pokemon - Hayden and Diamond's costumes resemble Jesse and James from the Pokemon franchise. *Phantom of the Opera - Lucy's costume is the classic character. *Squirrel Boy - Rodney's costume being a squirrel might be an allusion to Rodney Jared Squirrel, the anthropomorphed red squirrel protagonist of the show. *Star Wars - Diamond says "I got a bad feeling about this", which is a common saying in the film series when something bad is about to happen. *The Shining - The "Here's, Johnny!" line is parodied twice. First by Cy-Nadretae before attacking the Alpha Girls, and later by Eve when she manages to briefly bust the barricade covering the headquarter's doors. *Aliens - Asphodel's scream of "Stay away from them, you monster!" is a slightly modified version of Ripley's shout at the xenomorphs in the 1986 movie. *It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown - Lucas getting a rock while dressed as a ghost is a reference to this Charlie Brown's halloween special. *CSI Miami - The "YEEEEEAAAAAAAH!" shout is heard after Asphodel says they're going to go catch a monster. *The Wizard of Oz - Cy-Nadretae's uses the witches' "I'm melting! MELTING!" line as he starts to melt from stepping on liquified suger-free candy. *It - Asphodel clown costume at the end might reference the titular monster from this film. Continuity *The Watches with "C"'s replacing the time return, and their purpose is revealed. (Diary Busters) *Asphodel mentions that Nadine subscribed Hayden to the Royal Hounds website without her permission. (Mission: Im-Boss-Ible) Memorable Quotes Click here. Trivia *This is the first chapter to follow the new world limit (6000-7400). *This is the first two-partner of the series, and also the first holiday chapter of the series. *Second time Asphodel gets angry. (Snowbrawl) *This is the first time Team Haymond, primarly Hayden, are the main cause of the conflict. *Second time Lucas plays a guitar. (Across the RollerSkaterCoaster) *Second time someone uses an mp3. (Diary Busters) *Second time the fourth wall is broken. (Clocks n' Roses) *Second time Asphodel uses a broom as a weapon. (Clocks n' Roses) *Second time someone calls Asphodel an "old cow". (Clocks n' Roses) *Second time Asphodel grounds Hayden. (Snowbrawl). * The only people who didn't get scared by Asphodel's highschool girl uniform were Hayden, Diamond, the Alpha Girls and Madeline. * Team Haymond's costumes in order: Hayden and Diamond as something inspired by Jessie and James from pokemon, Lucy as the Phantom of the Opera, Lucas as a ghost, Rodney as a squirrel, Helen as a witch. Category:Chapters Category:Season 1 Chapters Category:H Category:Multi-Partners Category:Special Chapters Category:Hayden Dreizler Category:Diamond Dreizler Category:Lucy Wayne Category:Rodney Byrne Category:Helen Blasia Category:Lucas Wayne Category:Asphodel Dreizler Category:Balthazar Byrne Category:Royal Hounds Category:Halloween Chapters